


Mana Draining Chocolate Dominance

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Raceplay, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kuro loves a nice snack, especially one she can come back to again and again. Turning the Roman Emperor Nero into one seems like the right call...
Relationships: Chloe von Einzbern | Kuro/Nero | Saber
Series: July Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Mana Draining Chocolate Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The many Servants that populate Chaldea are a strange bunch. From Vampires to Gods, there’s a little bit of everything for everyone. Not that many of them get along well, but the sheer variety that band together to stop the incineration of Humanity’s history is proof that there’s some good in their hearts.

One of these Servants, however, could care less about Humanity. At least currently, since she wasn’t even from this timeline. No, she was more concerned about what was going on back home, so she needed to stock up and get ready in case she ever got pulled back.

That girl was Chloe von Einzbern, alias Kuro. A dark-skinned clone of Illya who had been spending a lot of her time getting rather… rowdy with the other inhabitants of Chaldea. As long as they had a cock, she was going to find them and worm her way into their hearts until she had drained them dry. All of that fun spunk would serve to make a lot of mana too, which was what she wanted in the first place.

Now, she was on the prowl once again. Walking around in nothing but a bra and panties, the most dangerous outfit she could imagine. Sure, she had seen Illya walking around in that Dangerous Beast outfit, but it paled in comparison to plain underwear. Especially the kind with lace that emphasized her young body’s natural eroticism.

“Who’d make a good meal, who’d make a good meal…” The young gal mused to herself as she walked through the halls, only to hear the sound of somebody playing with themselves. A sound that she had heard a couple of times, but one that she deliberately ignored… because she knew that if she let it happen, then whoever was making all of that noise could make for a great backup snack.

The dark-skinned gal made her way to the source of the sounds, a specific door that had been decorated to make it stand out in comparison to all the others. A bit of gold decorating the doorway, and a simple name plaque attached to the door itself. “Nero Claudius” it said, and she immediately knew what she was in for…

“I’m coming in!” Kuro chimed as she made her way inside, grinning from ear to ear as she caught the owner in the middle of her act…

Sitting on her bed was the aforementioned Nero, the blonde and usually dignified Emperor of Rome, with a cock sticking out from between her thighs. A leaking, thoroughly erect cock that seemed to be all-too-lacking in attention. In fact, having been seen by somebody else was just what it needed to squirt out a bit of precum, which slowly ran down the sides of the shaft…

“A-Aha! I didn’t expect any visitors! But look, gaze upon my mighty rod! Isn’t it the one that throbs the hardest out of all of them?” The Saber-class Servant tried to play off her own perversion by making it seem like it was intended. All while struggling to keep her hands from touching the thing again…

Kuro just grinned as she approached it, all while making a mockingly amazed expression. “Whoaa… I’ve never seen such a quick shot before, miss Nero!” She put on a much younger tone of voice that made her seem so innocent, while still peppering her words with teasing and mockery… “Do you use it often? Is that why it shoots too quickly? Are you too sensitive?”

“Umu! Exactly! I use it all the time, so it’s the best cock!” Nero chimed with a ton of pride, not realizing that she was being insulted and that shooting quickly was supposed to be a bad thing. Which left her wide open to being licked on the glans, causing her back to arch as more precum dribbled straight out from the urethra…

The Archer-class Deviant giggled as she lapped it all up, swallowing it with enough emphasis put on her throat that it was hard for the Saber-class Servant not to notice the bulge traveling down her throat. “Miss Nero! It’s super tasty! May I have some more?” She asked innocently, all while shaking her stuff back and forth. Just to distract the poor girl even more than she already had…

“U-Umu… M-Maybe, but it doesn’t tend to be ready right after I cum. I mustn’t break it, or…” The Saber-class Servant was getting a little wary as she watched the girl ask for her cum. Not even her Praetor did that, and she was an insatiable beast all on her own. Was it really safe to be sharing her seed with a girl that she barely interacted with?

All of those thoughts became null and void as Kuro pushed her buttocks up against the Servant’s knees, which in turn meant that her fat ass rubbed up against the sausage that laid in between her thighs. “Come on, Miss Nero! Give your favorite little girl some cum, it won’t hurt… Unless you’re one of those types that are afraid of a little bit of dark meat.” She chimed, all while gyrating her hips back and forth…

“M-Maybe… Maybe this isn’t such a good idea, umu…” Nero muttered under her breath, feeling the danger of the situation at hand. While she was originally confident over her cock, and it was still an impressive one to be sure, she wasn’t quite on board with sticking it into a fat young ass. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but she thought that her beloved Praetor might just judge her over it…

The dark-skinned girl just laughed in response as she climbed onto the older girl’s lap, sandwiching the cock between her cheeks in the process. “Let me tell you a little secret, Miss Nero… Once you go black, you don’t go back. What do you think would happen if I take all of this in my butt and let you cum?” She chimed, a lustful leer in her eyes as she turned her head to the side so she could peer into the roman’s own… “Think you’ll be able to resist?”

“U-Umu!” She cried out as the cum bubbled from her cock. She knew that it was a terrible idea to protest and fight back… but at the same time, her inner pride wouldn’t let her say no. Especially since she knew that the only one who could ever own her cock completely was her Praetor! “I’ll resist! You’ll see!”

Kuro giggled as she lifted up her rear, which had been glazed by all the pre that came out of the Emperor’s tip, before slamming it right back down onto the aforementioned tip, her hole swallowing that rod in mere seconds…

To say that Nero was unprepared would be an understatement. She had never before tried an ass like this. Even when she did anal with her Praetor, it wasn’t this tight nor was the plush padding of her cheeks as soft as the ones the Archer had… She was… she…

“Ahaha, looks like you couldn’t handle it at all. All talk, no bite.” The mocking youth chimed as she bounced her ass up and down, both of those globes wobbling with every breath she drew. “Maybe you should think before you try to do something you never had a chance to succeed at, you cock-brained idiot!”

The insults fell on what was essentially deaf ears, as the roman Saber-class Servant was far too busy enjoying the sensation of the increasingly tighter hole wrapping its way around her cock again and again, once the ring made its way all the way down to the base. It felt utterly wonderful, mind blowing too. How could she ever have resisted such a thing? She didn’t know, and frankly she didn’t care to learn the answer.

“Good grief, you already look like you’ve been fucked stupid, Miss Nero.” Kuro didn’t let out much of a moan with every bounce she made, because this was routine at this point. She knew how good it felt, and it was easy to choose when to moan. And since her partner was already devolving into such a mess, there wasn’t a need to vocalize her own pleasure.

The more the young girl bounced, the harder it became for Nero to not blow her load. She could feel the cum churning around in her balls, aching to be released. But the hole was just so good that she didn’t want to stop, which in turn made the aching down below grow further and further until she’d get the chance to fire it all off…

“You want to blow, don’t you?” The dark-skinned Archer-class Servant asked, and the overly pleasure-driven Saber-class Servant nodded in turn. “Then cum for me, cum in the only hole that you’re allowed to use from now on!” She laughed once more as she tightened her ass muscles around that tender throbbing mass, wringing every last bit of cum out of it in the process.

Her cockbrained friend quickly blew her load in response, causing her to slump backward into bed as the cum pumped its way into the lusty girl’s stomach. Bit by bit, all of that mana-rich cum was absorbed straight into her body, leaving not even a single speck of evidence behind…

All while a single and potent word appeared on the blonde’s balls. ‘Owned’. Because now, and forevermore, she would belong to the darker-skinned youth. At any time, she could just stroll up and use her assets to milk her. No matter how underdeveloped said assets were, Nero was now addicted to them…

Thus, Kuro gained another cock to milk Mana from. She’d tap it dry just like the rest, before moving onto the next white gal who couldn’t handle a fat black ass...


End file.
